


deluge

by whitearrow



Series: flood [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitearrow/pseuds/whitearrow
Summary: of emotions of a different sort //it dirtycollection of one-shots, will feature different ships and characters (you may consider each ship its own verse, ships will be at top of chapter). will attempt to keep f!wol mostly vague (chapter will have a note on top if race or any hc are mentioned, though I may slip up).Will spoil heavensward, any stormblood spoilers will be warned at the beginningships will be mentioned in ch title, i'll maybe add a detailed table of contents in the future..?I have a sfw one shot series which will be updated more often here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465826 (or you can click on flood below, and it'll show you the other work)feel free to send over requests to my tumblr at tacticiansquill, i may or may not fill them in if I'm able to find inspiration





	deluge

**Author's Note:**

> follow up to this: [If you don't feel like reading it then honestly consider premise as--they confess to each other under the stars of the Azim Steppe, smooch, and are now getting down to business, in short.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465826/chapters/40632074</a)  
> also my ffxiv twitter is at eirfau if anyone wanna follow o/

 

How blessed were they to have each other under the glorious starry sky of the Azim Steppe. A scene for romantics, and they truly were, if Hien was the more fantastical one of the pair. He was currently not the Prince of Doma, but rather a man very much taken with the woman underneath him. A fact that he would repeat throughout the night. His dark hair was loose for once, thanks to the handiwork of a certain adventurer. “Your hair is so lovely, Hien,” she ran her fingers through each lock, pressing a kiss to a few strands as she combed through. “I wish you could let it down more.”

“It gets in the way too often—I fear I would not live down a defeat, caused by itchy eyes victim to hair.” But he smiled, relaxing against her caresses, where he busied himself with stroking her sides and rubbing her waist. “If you enjoy it so much, then perhaps I’ll allow you to mess with it as you wish. So long as I get to hold you, that is.”

“A tempting offer.” She smiled and drew her hands down to squish his cheeks playfully, his lips now squished into a fishy pout. “How cute,” she laughed, and gave him a firm kiss. The blush on his tank cheeks proved that he was very flustered indeed--not to be undone, he’d settled on a more direct approach to have her just as pink. While she fussed about his hair and face (she insisted that his cheeks were delightfully squishy), his firm hands found little trouble venturing under her yukata and over her breast. “Hien--”

“Mm, how fortunate that you’re in Doman garb--it makes this so much more easier.” He kissed the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and hooked his fingers into her fabric, so that he could slip her sleeves down and reveal her shoulders for his lips to tend to next. His full, impossibly soft lips darted over her skin with feathery kisses that both tickled her and sent warm tingles of pleasure

“You’re far more of a pervert than you seem, Prince Hien,” she invoked his title to tease him, though her shuddery breaths cut through her witty quips.

“I should have you know my thoughts only stray so far for you--my vice is alcohol, not lust.” And yet, he grinned with far too much happiness as he massaged over her soft cleavage, and

A soft moan was all she could reply with, which disgruntled her greatly. Not to be outdone, she hooked her legs over his hips, and looked at him sternly as she struggled with the many clasps and ties of his attire. “Help me,” she said, and Hien assented with a kiss to her collarbones.

“As you command.” He reluctantly extricated himself from her, wishing that he’d changed into his bedclothes before her arrival (how was one to plan for these things?) “Even on my best days, I too struggle with these wretched trappings--” he said, and yet he had his yellow robes off in an instant. She wished to help, but it was far more fascinating watching him pile each sash, piece, and goodness knows what else into a haphazard pile a good distance away. “Are you enjoying the show?”

“Very much,” she smiled sweetly, and kissed his cheek. He made a flourish of tossing aside some (she was not sure what it was) thing to the side, and paused only to return a kiss to her cheek

Finally, he was outfitted with simply his black shirt (which showed his musculature off very nicely) and matching trousers. He looked at her with an expectant tilt of the head. “I didn’t ask you to stop.” she tugged the cotton fabric close to her, and he stumbled forward so that he was on top of her, until she pushed him to the side and rolled him over so that she could straddle him instead.

“Oh? Then I leave the honors to you, though you seem to be taking the initiative yourself—ah yes.” He spoke as though he were approving her choice for dinner. Well, to his credit there was hunger in how she studied him, how she tossed aside his shirt without care and razed her eyes over his torso. Her fingers danced over each of his abs and slid between his pecs. Deep scars were revealed to her, and with a worried frown, she kissed from his heart all the way down to his navel. “Fret not,” he assured her. “I’m healthy as can be.”

“Reckless prince,” she frowned even more, dragging her finger over each of his nipples and then pressing a soft kiss over each one. “You have no regards toward your own safety. You offered to deliver your head to the Garleans.”

“A tragic fate that would be,” he lamented, feigning an easy confidence until his breath hitched. “I would never have had such a lovely woman—ah (she was working her tongue in the most delightful way)—spoiling me so. I would have had to watch from the beyond as you kissed another man. I would be cross indeed.”

She harrumphed and pressed a firm kiss to just above his collarbones. Not satisfied with just a soft moan, she opened her mouth to tongue his warm skin, nipped rather roughly with her teeth and sucked with deep kisses until a deep red mark formed, as proof of her mischief. “I am not so entirely brazen to go around kissing any man I see. Being around you, however, reminds me that there is more fun to everything, and my spirits become ever the more playful...I feel—free.”

“I dared not flatter myself to see your change,” he remarked, as he reached up to do away with her yukata. “You who were so quiet, only letting loose in battle. The few moments I could steal you away, it was like I with someone else entirely.” He untied her sash, and the front fell away so that now he could admire her.

“Am I so different?”

“Truly you are. And I am ever more serendipitous,” he lingered on the word as he discarded of the garment, “to be in your good graces.” He glanced up at her deeply red face now that she was bare to him, save for a small slip of fabric clothing her sex. “You were headed to bed?” She had nothing to cover her breasts, a fact he delighted in very much as his greedy hands reached out to give them a playful squeeze.

“I—I did not plan to fall prey to the lecherous prince of Doma.”

The said lecherous prince only gave her a happy grin, and puckered his lips to request for more kisses. He didn’t bother to pull her down himself, for his hands were far too busy with the plump mounds on her chest. He traced circles around her peaks, as they pebbled far too easily with his teasing touches.

“Touch properly,” she grumbled, arching her back so her breasts could fit more fully into his eager grasp.

But he only continued to pout, awaiting a kiss. He wanted a kiss? Oh she would give him one. With vicious force she reserved only for combat, she gripped his cheeks and kissed him with fire that he welcomed with a merry grin. Her lips moved in a hurry over his, and she bit his lip when she’d felt that his pace did not match hers. He would not lose easily--his thumbs finally ventured to her taut nipples, the rough patches of his fingers stimulating her skin so perfectly that the gap between her thighs began to wet. She gasped softly, and he stole the opportunity to delve his tongue into her mouth first, rooting around greedily to suck on her tongue and draw her sweet moans into his mouth. “Proper…” he panted, in the brief respites between their furious kisses, “enough for y--mmph.” She shut his cheeky mouth with a harsh grind against his hips, and brushed his erection too briefly for his tastes. “Fuck--” he cursed as she repeated the movement a second, and then a third time. His erection tented in his trousers for her to take as she pleased--of course what pleased her was taunting him endlessly. Revenge was at the forefront of her mind and she would not allow him to forget it. Such as they competed when they sparred, their lovemaking, it appeared, would follow a similar path.

Two could play at that.

It took much ruckus, but he’d wriggled his way around and above her once more. He wouldn’t listen to a single yelp nor squeak. He raised her legs up against his broad shoulders, and stroked over her thighs with a smirk.

“Shun, you better not,” she warned him.

His smirk only grew wider. He flit over her folds, as though examining them, his eyebrow raised with a cocky tilt that was all too irksome. She hissed out a sharp breath between her teeth, her face full of indignation. All it did was spur him on as he slid his fingers into her slick heat. “Hien--” she whined, squirming to take him in deeper, and have him fuck her _properly_. Instead he continued to tease, to coax tendrils of fluid from the edges, but not daring to edge near her clit nor the more favored bits of her sex. The more he continued this game, the more she unraveled under him. Her breasts heaved with heavy pants, and her pale skin glittered with sweat, shining all the more from the moonlight. “Hien,” she moaned with desperation. “Stop teasing…”

“Won’t you ask nicely?”

“Please,” she growled, not nice at all. He sighed and began to slide his fingers out, clearly disappointed with her.

“A shame,” he said, and slid his fingers into his mouth and closed his eyes as he relished the taste of her sex. “Mm...I wished to taste even more…”

“ _Please_ ,” she repeated, though she sang a different tune this time. “I need you, please don’t leave me like this.” She added a soft whimper and looked up at him with big round eyes--how could he deny her?

“Good girl,” he grinned and returned to her thighs. He dipped his mouth down to add to his deft fingers. He curled his digits inside of her, as his lips searched for the bundle of nerves that would send her over the edge and crying out for him with reckless abandon. He grinned and kissed her clit, once he found his mark. He sucked and tongued at the nub carefully, caressing it with his tongue, and it took not long for her nectar to fill his mouth. He looked up at her with the most self-satisfied grin, and licked his lips as though he’d finished a scrumptious dessert--though that was exactly what he’d describe the taste of her sex.

Conversation soon ceased after that. She did not need to prompt him to undress, and soon he was as bare as she. Though she lacked the energy to tease his sex the way he tormented hers, she still treated it with a few appreciative strokes before Hien moved his length against her entrance. Though she was soaking wet from the orgasm he’d so kindly treated her too, she swallowed thickly as she took in his girth. He was well endowed, and her mind idly wondered if this was a trait of the royal line--

Idle musings, had also lost their place. Though he eased in ilm by ilm with great care, he pushed in with a messy thrust. “My apologies,” he whispered through a thick voice. “Do you feel alright?” Where he’d been so cruel and taunting earlier, he contrasted then by being the picture of patience. His utmost concern was in her comfort, and she could only smile up at him, touched that he’d cared for her before considering his own pleasure.  
“Fine,” she breathed. “Keep going.” She nipped impatiently at his shoulder to indicate her impatience, and he denied her not.

He continued to rock against her, moving his hips back and aiming in deeper each time. His hands found hers, and their fingers intertwined as they came together. He was so big and broad, where she was small, she’d felt that she’d become swallowed up by him, such were the waves of pleasure that washed over her, and by the sounds of his pants and groans, she could only assume the same of him. Sometimes they’d pause long enough to share a heated kiss, or rest their foreheads together as they acclimated to being connected so. His rhythm was slow but hard, so that he could delve deep into her heat with each motion. Curious as ever, he lifted her rear just enough to change the angle of his penetration, and he’d found success, for she mewled his name far more lewdly than before.  
With only the moon to witness them, they moaned each others names with such tenderness, such fondness, that the warmth of their emotions had them melt faster than their lovemaking. In time they both came and cried out for each other. They both grinned breathlessly at each other, tangled up in a mess of sweat and sex, their hair a proper bird’s nest, and their limbs intertwined so tightly it was likely they may not part ever again. Finally she’d rest her head right above his heart once more, this time settling in more permanently. It served a nicer pillow than most that rest her head at night. His hand cradled her to his chest, and she'd never found a place so welcome in all her life. Though she would be loath to admit it so easily, the content look in her eyes served as an admission sufficient for him, and his eyes too crinkled with joy. 

Where they would exchange sweet nothings, however, she growled up at him with a pout so adorable that he could not bear not kissing her. “You think you’re the only one that can play around?” It appeared that she carried a grudge.

Her words were not a warning, but a promise. But Hien grinned broadly, welcoming their next tryst as nothing less than a pure challenge.

 


End file.
